Sing Us A Song
by Leora Condour
Summary: A sorta sequel to Love Me Like A Song. More AkuDemy fluff. R&r, please and thanks.


_I don't own KH, SquareEnix, Disney, or any other relating company. If I did, I'd be rich._

_I know this is strange for me to do, but yes, yet another AkuDemy fluff piece and this is a sorta sequel to Love Me Like A Song. Enjoy. Song is "Piano Man" by Billy Joel._

* * *

It had been a busy night at The starlight, so Demyx had simply played some background tunes, a few bits of them reflecting one of the many songs that ran through his head at all times.

But Demyx could feel those eyes again, the same ones he had felt months ago. He had wondered where they had disappeared to.

That man had wonderfully haunted his dreams…

Calypso had just finished helping the bouncers to escort a certain man out, but as she turned around she saw Demyx coming toward her from the stage, obviously taking a break.

"You want the usual again, Demyx?" she asked.

"No, I'll just take some water…" He said, taking a seat at the bar as Calypso sidled behind it.

"Water? Honey, you having a bad day again?" She knew he would only order water if he was in a strange mood.

"Do you know if you saw a tall, red haired guy come in?" Demyx asked.

"Not that I can remember…but I haven't been paying that close attention tonight."

"Oh…" Demyx looked forlorn as the manager slid him his glass of water.

"Oh, don't tell me…You like him, don't you?"

Demyx blushed brightly, "N-No, well, I mean-uh…Well he's-"

"You do. You should know better than to try to lie to me, honey." She lightly laughed, starting to clean out one of the glasses.

"I know, but-"

"How about you go play us all another song? It's getting kinda loud in here, and I think they want to hear you again." Calypso smiled.

Demyx smiled and took his glass with him up to the piano. As he sat down, he decided what song he'd play…such an apt one for him. And he decided that he wouldn't introduce it, he did love to surprise his audience.

"_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin_"

Demyx could feel the eyes again, and he had thought he heard someone come in. He continued to play, though he desperately wanted to search the crowd for him.

"_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory?  
I'm not really sure how it goes,  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."_

_La la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da da_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright_"

Then he _felt_ him. He knew he was there, he didn't have to look or listen to the crowd, Demyx just knew he was there. He suddenly felt a surge of soul go through his fingers and play out over the keys as he began to slowly add force and power to the song.

"_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine.  
He gets me my drinks for free.  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be_

_He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As the smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place."_

_Oh, la la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da da_

_Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the navy,  
And probably will be for life._

_And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned.  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright_"

As Demyx ripped into the interlude, he could feel the crowd caught up in his song. Some people had even started to sing along with him.

And what caused Demyx the most elation was he could feel _him_ there and could feel _his_ enjoyment. He noticed he was smiling unconsciously.

"_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for a while_"

Demyx had finally come upon his favorite part of the song, where he could pound the keys and belt out the lyrics…and he could feel his biggest fans adoration as he did it.

"_And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"_

_Oh, la la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da da_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright_"

As Demyx finished the song, the crowd cheered and applauded him with the most enthusiasm he had heard in a while. He turned to the crowd, the applause almost doubling as he did so, and bowed.

And then he saw him.

He looked so much different from last time, or was it simply his memory that had changed him? He seemed…lighter, more noticeable. This time he wore a white undershirt with a black, button down, long sleeve shirt open on top of it and he wore a pair of slightly baggy dark blue jeans.

And he was smiling at him. His smile held an almost devious hint to it, but it was still unbelievably handsome.

* * *

After playing a few other songs, the bar was shutting down again, and Demyx was gaining the courage to go over to see his fan.

"Well…I apparently had to make the first move." A voice said from behind Demyx as he sat at the bar.

Demyx jumped, stifling a scream at the shock, he turned and saw him, "You scared the shit out of me!"

He laughed, "You're face was priceless, though."

"Whatever…" Demyx muttered, grinning despite his sudden scare, "So, if you're my biggest fan, why haven't you been here for so long?"

"I'm sorry, I've been busy with work." He replied, leaning against the bar and scratching the back of his head, ruffling his electric bright red hair.

"Work?" Demyx implored, he hadn't asked him what he did last time he talked to him.

"Yeah…I paint and I had a show I was doing…" he said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Really? Wow, I'd love to see your work sometime."

He looked away, a light blush dusting his cheeks, "I'm no DaVinci or anything." He nervously laughed.

"C'mon Axel, I bet you're a great artist."

"Whatever…" Axel looked down, obviously in thought to change the subject, "Nice choice of song tonight."

"Thanks…" Demyx replied.

Axel sensed a small bit of sadness in Demyx's reply, "What's wrong?"

"…I just…I just…" Demyx tried, turning to look Axel in the eyes, "I missed you."

Axel gave him a jokingly smug smirk, "Well, of course you did, I am your biggest fan."

Demyx's look implored Axel to take what he said seriously.

"I worried about you." Demyx whispered, Axel barely catching just what he had said.

"Really?" Axel asked, disbelief showing itself on his features.

Demyx looked back down to his drink, "Yeah…I-…I almost thought you-"

"I'd what?"

"…ran off…or were sick…or-" Demyx dared a glance back up at him, "or had died."

"Well, I'm as healthy as a horse." Axel smiled.

Demyx smiled, a tad weakly.

Axel leaned down, knowing that no one would notice, and kissed Demyx lightly on the lips. The taste of those soft, sweet lips drove him nearly insane.

"No need to worry about little old me, got it memorized?"


End file.
